Wear leveling is commonly used in Solid State Drives (SSDs) to prolong their lifecycle. A typical wear leveling operation involves moving data content in a first block of memory to a second block of memory that has just reached a certain erase level/count because of a recent erase operation. The first block of memory is then erased and made available for a future write operation. The overall process of wear leveling ensures that erase operations are evenly spread across blocks of memory in a SSD. Since each erase operation increases the wear of a block by incrementally reducing the block's ability to properly retain data content, wear leveling helps prevent certain blocks of memory from receiving an excessive amount of erase operations relative to other blocks and thus experiencing data failures much earlier than other blocks.